


The Lost Tales of Stiles Stilinski

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU backstory, AU mermaid, Backstory, Drama, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Magic, Magic Stiles, Mermaids, Past Abuse, Roadtrip, Supernatural Weather, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: What happened before Scot and Stiles found their way into the supernatural world? Perhaps Stiles knew more than he let on? After an attack on one of the Kingdoms he was passing through he found himself having to say goodby to the ocean for a while. He has been safe in Beacon Hills since... but what happens when Hunters find the value in the "human" boy?





	1. Chapter 1

_June 3rd, 2011_  
"Buddy... are you sure you even dropped it here?" Stiles sighed looking in the leaves, "I-I don't know... we wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for you wanting to find that dumb dead body... by the way, I hope for your sake I don't get nightmares," Scott shuttered remembering the cold lifeless half body.

"Looking for this?" A voice startled the two 16-year-old boys and Scott's inhaler fell to his feet. Stiles locked eyes with the older man and they both widened their eyes recognizing each other. "Do you two know each other?" Scott whispered wanting to run away from the strange man. "No... never met before," Stiles said half speaking and half in a frequency. The two other boys covered their sensitives ears and then looked around disoriented. "Don't come in these woods again... it's not a safe place for kids to be playing around in," Derek threatened and then turned around walking away. "Who does he think he is? We aren't kids..." Scott puffed up his chest confidently and then let out a squeal of spook when a leaf fell on him. Stiles watches Derek walk away ignoring his best friend, "Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott knitted his eyebrows together and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I-its nothing, let's just get back to the house," Stiles said and Scott's eyes widened, he was worried about Stiles recently because he hasn't been his usual sarcastic self. "Y-you know you can tell me anything right? We promised a couple years ago nothing could tear us apart... best buddies forever dude," Scott said taking the time to be serious. Stiles looked down at his feet and then up to Scott's eyes "Not now man," He softly smiled at his friends and he nodded with understatement.

 _June 17, 2004_  
_11:03 P.M._  
The Hale Family were on vacation for about a week now from Beacon Hills, in Beacon City Beach. Derek didn't like the crowded beach at all but he sucked it up and still had fun with his family. His favorite thing to do was to go at night when the beach was deserted. They family had just taken him out on his 13 birthday, he also celebrated that he could finally control his wolf. This means that he can determine scents better, including emotions and stuff like that.

"Papa... what is that amazing scent? I can't determine it," he asked his father as they walked into the rental house. "What do you mean?" his father chuckled grinning down at him, "I-It smells like lavender... but salt water combined?" Derek said confused. His father pridefully smiled down at his son, he knelt down realizing what was happening to him. "Derek now that you're becoming a man... you can control your wolf, you can smell emotions now, you can also smell your mate," he smiled. "My mate? But I'm only 13... is she close?" He asked nervously, he still thinks girls have cooties. "Yes son," he chuckled, "why don't we go search for them... remember wolfs don't care about gender," his father said knowing that Derek's cooties for girls would probably never go away. "Ok... but don't embarrass me," Derek said.

Derek ran to his room and fixed himself up so he would look snazzy for his mate, he spiked up his bleach-tipped hair, drowned himself up in cologne, and put on his shorts but not a shirt to show off his muscles. Derek walked out and his entire family was ready "Awe! You look so handsome!" Laura pinched his cheeks, his brothers teased him and Cora tried to fit in by teasing him to. They walked out the back door right into the beach, Derek wanted to search on the pier but he knew it was closed. As they got further away from the house the scent of his mate faded, "I'm gonna head back the over way... the scent is fading," he told them and his mother grinned and nodded.

Derek was glad he was alone now, he is bashful enough when he flirts on his own, he can't even imagine talking to a girl with his entire family with him. He got in front of the rental house and the scent was driving him insane, it was so close. "E-excuse me... Have you seen my mommy or daddy?" A shy young boy asked shyly from the water, if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have been able to hear him. "I'm sorry buddy... no, I haven't. Are you lost, little guy?" Derek said in a calming voice seeing he was upset, and then it hit him. The scent was coming from the boy... _he's like 6! How can he be my mate!?_ He thought to himself. Derek gave up on trying to seduce his mate because he is so young, he focuses on comforting him. Derek got closer to the water and Stiles backed up afraid.

"I-its ok... I won't bite," Derek sent him a friendly smile, "My mommy told me not to talk to humans... uh um, I mean strangers," he corrected himself growing red in the face. Derek could smell that he wasn't human either, but he couldn't tell what he was. "My name is Derek Hale... what is yours?" Derek squats down in the water and sits patiently, The boy didn't know how to pronounce his first name in English. "M-my last name is Stiliniski," he said finding himself slowly swimming towards Derek. Derek chuckled "What's your first name silly?" He smiled, The boy knit his eyebrows together and he let out his name in sound waves. Derek covered his ears in pain at the high frequencies, the boy swam closer to help him.

"A-are you ok?" He asked, he only knew some English from what his parents taught him and what he had picked up hearing from the people in this town. "Yeah... but I have to admit I'm not human," Derek said because he could help his eyes from glowing, he expected the boy to scream but he didn't. "I'll just call you Stiles," he smiled down at the nervous boy, the boy smiled from ear to ear at the nickname. Derek scanned his body in amazement. "Y-You're a mermaid..." he stated surprised, Stiles crossed his arms "Merman..." he said angrily and pouted. "My bad... merman," Derek chuckled, "What are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?" Derek asked. "Mommy was hurt so we had to take her to a human here... Daddy told me the city was too dangerous for me. I-it's really loud here but daddy told me to stay here until he comes back... I can't remember anything else before that," Stiles said and he leaned his head on Derek's arm.

"Can you tell me how your mom was hurt?" Derek asked concerned, "I don't know... I was with her when it happened but daddy made me drink something for me to forget it," Stiles knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Derek didn't want to say that it was probably because she was hurt really bad so his father wanted him not to be affected by it. "Why do you stink?" Stiles scrunched his nose smelling the layers of cologne he was wearing and it made Derek laugh and blush.

Derek admired the boy's beautiful iridescent light pink tail, the boy brushed his tail against Derek's knee. The moonlight made the light pink in his tail glisten a Jade and sapphire color. "Woah! I love your..." Stiles bounced his body and tried to think of the word for it, he could think of it so he just pointed to Derek's golden necklace he had gotten for his 10th birthday. He ran his finger across it and smiled down at it, he took it off. "Here," he put it on Stiles and the boy squealed and bounced up hugging his neck.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Derek shook his head smiling, "I counted the suns and it's been 20 days... I can only count to 20 though..." the boy said embarrassed. The boys heard his family coming back and the brothers were having a race back. "I-I got to go!" The boy said scared and then  jetted off in the water, "w-wait!" Derek said as water splashed up in his face and he could see the current trail from how to face the boy swam off. Derek grumpily looked at his brothers and yelled at them.

"What's wrong?" His parents ran up, "They scared him away! His parents aren't here, I think they abandoned him..." Derek said looking at his feet. "We didn't see anyone run away..." his brothers said a little guilty, "he is a merman," Derek told them and his mom's eyes lit up curiously. "Why was he so young? He was like 6..." Derek said uncomfortable, "well I was 3 when your mom found me... we didn't start dating until we were both legal," his dad told him. Stiles didn't know that he wouldn't get back to that beach for a while, he was taken by The underwater government because he was abandoned.

-6 years later-  
**Stiles POV**  
"S-stop..." I whined as Justin made me go into the piercing shop, I glare up at him as I sit in the chair. "If you want this back, this is what you have to do," the boy taunts me waving the necklace that boy gave me in my face. The worker sits down and brought the tray with my ring on it along with the needle. The guy had tattoos all across his fit body, his tale was a gross green-brown color and had barnacles growing on it.

I covered my eyes and let tears out as he stuck the needle in the corner of my left fin. "All done..." he said through a hoarse voice and I lift my fin up to see a ring with a glowing deep yellow rock on it. I grip my backpack and my air sealed suitcase I have for land closer to me as I through him some shells paying for it.

"That's a gorgeous tail you have there," the guy complimented me and it comes off creepy. My tail use to be an iridescent light pink but ever since the government put me in foster homes, I've been hiding the deep see. Every merfolk is born with a vibrant iridescent tail, with time it either stays like that or changes color depending on your heritage or choices. Since I was in the deep ocean not much sunlight was down there so it deepens in color, my mom's tail was red so mine was too. I look down at my deep maroon tail and the lamps made it glisten a sapphire color.

We swim outside "ok give it to me now..." I fold my arms and he smirks at me, "I don't know... I'm beginning to get attached to this thing," Justin let out a snicker and began to put it around his neck. "Give. It. To. Me," I glare at him and I become made, I don't know where this courage is coming from. He scoffed at me and I growl, I roll my tail and swim fastly tackling him against a rock. The rock shattered into pieces and he dropped the necklace to the sea floor. He scoffed and I swam down to get it as something shot past me. I looked to see it was a missile, I grip the necklace and roll my body gaining speed up before the missile blew up. "Everyone get out!" I sent out in sound waves warning everyone as another missile shot beside me and blew up making me pass out for a moment. I heard screams of the merfolk and I scream too. I see more things heading towards us and I swim with all of my strength trying to get away.

It takes me 15 minutes to surface seeing I was below Beacon City Beach his whole time, I weakly swim to shore because I had used all of my strength to get away. "Is anyone else here?" I cried out in sound waves but I heard nothing back. He began crying rolling himself up on shore, he couldn't go far because of his heavy tail. _Missiles... why missiles?_ I thought that was just a human myth I bought to myself. That kingdom had at least half of the Merfolk population... we are going extinct. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" I looked terrified at a tan boy running out of the house, I weakly tried to roll back into the water giving up on trying to dry. It's a full moon so I could dry and form legs.

"N-no! Please let me help you," the boy pleaded running after me "Scott! Where are you going?!" I heard a voice call from the house that I expected was his mom. The boy pulled me back with his hand but he struggled with the weight of my tail, "I-is that real? You're a mermaid?" The boy's eyes glistened with curiosity and I gulped with images of scientists probing me. I gripped the boy's arm scrolling through his mind using what magic I had being this weak. He looked pretty innocent, I can't have him blowing my cover. So I send some false memories into his mind and let out frequencies to his mom as well. I searched through my land bag and pulled out my emergency potion I had stolen on the shores of Japan. I drank it and I start to cough uncontrollably and cry with pain. I bit my lips from screaming as my tail split apart and formed legs. I took in the beauty of them one last time and let go of Scott.

The potion was made for a prince whose kingdom was under attack, it allowed him to go up on shore and be human. The potion will take away my tail and my magic for a couple years, but it will be ok because I will be safe... hopefully. "Stiles... there you are! Why are you naked?" Scott said and covered his eyes and smile at the nickname I haven't heard in a while.

 **Narrator's POV**  
Stiles didn't know it at the time but taking that potion was the best thing that he could have done. Scott and Stiles become really close, slowly Stiles learned to trust him. He would learn that there aren't just humans and merfolk in the following years though.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Current Day  
 **Stiles POV**  
"Dude... you ok?" Scott asked me concerned when I groaned in pain at my desk, "Y-yeah... just growing pains I guess," I lied. I can't believe I let myself wait this long, I hadn't got another potion to stay human. I can tell that's what's wrong with me. Scott still stared daggers into me worried, "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes! I'm sure!" I snapped and he jumped back surprised. "I'm just worried about you..." he through the Xbox controller down on the floor and folded his arms angrily. "I-I'm sorry buddy... I'm just tired of everyone worrying about me," I said. "Well, you look like death!" He yelled at me and Now it was my turn to jump back startled. It's true, I have bags under my eyes, my skin is paler than usual, My legs are in pain almost constantly oh god... I thought to myself as I begin to sneeze. It let out a frequency that made Scott faint because it was too high pitched. "Fuck..." I say to myself and try to lift him up on the couch.

I sit beside him trying to think what I have to do next, I-I don't want to tell him I've been lying this whole time, it took him forever to forgive me when I lied to him about sneaking out to swim. Scott mumbled something waking and I hurry to leave him a note. I get into the car and hesitate to drive where I'm thinking of going. "Here goes nothing..." I parked in the loft parking lot, sighing before I go upstairs. I knock on the door and I hear laughing and giggles, Derek eventually comes out wearing just some shorts and I try to avoid looking at his abs. Derek smirks cockily knowing that I am trying not to admire him, "Sorry... this was a bad idea," I mumbled knowing that he was just sleeping with someone. The smirk on his face quickly went away "What's wrong Stiles?" He said and sniffed "Why do you smell different?" He asked confused and my eyes widened.

Flashback  
"Why did you bring him?" Jackson sighed as Scott and I walked into the loft, "This is a pack meeting... and even though I hate to admit that this Stilinski is pack," Derek told him and I heard Jackson mutter something. "thanks sourwolf," I chuckled and sat down. Derek has been calling a lot of pack meetings recently because of the dread doctors being in town, he has also been noticing how close Hayden and Liam are. "I have to go to the bathroom," Hayden said and Liam whined not wanting her to go. "Shut up... it's not like she will be gone forever, stop being so clingy," Allison rolled her eyes, she is jealous of the two young kids in love. "Why have we been so clingy lately?" Hayden asked out loud noticing it, "because you two are mates," Derek sat nonchalantly flipping through a bestiary. "I'm sorry... we are what?" Liam asked confused yet excited, "what's a mate?" I asked. "A mate is the one your wolf is linked to, it's kind of like fate. When you know you've met your mate you know... their scent is comforting to you," Derek explained a little on edge, I couldn't help but it becomes a little jealous, I wish I had a mate. "How do you know?" Scott asked, "Have you met yours yet?" I spit out a bit too quickly so I blush. "yeah... but then I lost him," Derek said  in his usual broody mood

End Of Flashback

I managed to squeeze a bit more information out of him to find out it was me... but how could that be? He is a big, strong alpha and I'm just a fragile mermaid disguised as a human, not to mention he's way out of my league. Derek gripped my arm and I could tell that my spell on him was wearing off from the time we met in the woods. I tried to run again but his grip got tighter "D-Derek you're hurting me..." I whimpered and he loosened up "Sorry..." he told me. In the water I'm close to indestructible... but not on land, I bruise by someone just tapping me. It's incredibly condescending when the werewolves ask me if I'm ok all the time because they think I'm weak, it gets tiring after a while but I guess it's fine.

Derek dragged me inside his loft "Stay..." he ordered and epic crossed my arms. He went into his bedroom and had three girls and one boy locked by one of his arms pushing them out, and their clothes in the other hand. "Get dressed and leave..." he tossed all of the, along with their clothes out before shutting the door. I avoid eye contact a little crushed that he had been hooking up, even though we weren't even dating. "What's wrong? You look like death..." he showed a little concern and I got furious taking everything out on him. "Fuck! I wish people would stop asking me that! I'm not a fucking baby! I can handle more than you guys think!" I yelled and punched him, I look up at him surprised at myself. "Are you done?" He rolled his eyes and I nodded, he took my hand into his and my heart started to race. I see his veins turn black and immediately takes his hand way looking at me confused, "Stiles? Why haven't you told us you were in so much pain... that's worst pain than someone dying," I saw his eyes show another emotion other than angry for the first time. "It was a bad idea to come here..." I repeated and let my emotions take over, I started to cry out of anger so I hid my face and took off.

"Wait!" Derek commanded but I didn't listen, I swung the door open and let tears fall down my face. I started running down the steps and screamed in pain as my legs started to fuse together, I couldn't stand up so I fell down luckily not getting to injured. "Stiles!" Derek heard me fall down and scream. I focus on my power and attempt to do something I haven't tried before, I've only heard of mermaids doing this. I close my eyes and focus on becoming invisible, "Stiles?!" Derek ran down and pick up my clothes. I look down noticing my clothes had ripped apart. He looks right in my direction and doesn't see me, I whisper "yes!" to myself because I have my magic back. Derek's eyes glow red and I sighed in defeat, he could see me in his wolf's vision.

I saw in his face that he was remembering everything, meeting me at the beach, recognizing me in the woods, smelling my scent. "Stiles... come out," he said softly, I never say this side of him before. I become visible and look down at the flood ashamed, he gasped slowly coming towards me. "Get me to water... my gills can only take 30 minutes like this," I sniffle and close my eyes letting tear stream down my face. I look up at him terrified at what he would do to me, what if he takes me to a scientist or something. He looked speechless, he picked me up struggling with the weight of my tail. He had to shift to be able to fully carry me, he brought me upstairs and back into his loft. He drew a bath and when it filled up I tried to slide into it but Derek had to help me with the weight.

I submerged my Hills and entire body in the water, staring up at the ceiling embarrassed. "Stiles..." Derek asked softly and I come up to get this over with. "I know... just take me to the ocean, please don't make me go to the government..." I pleaded and he widened his eyes and got on his knees " I would never do anything to hurt you Stiles... you're my mates, you have known all along... why would you keep that from me?" He looked at me hurt. "Because you're better than me... I don't deserve a guy as hot as you, I'm just a dumb pathetic fish," I said and he growled at me angrily. "You're not pathetic! or dumb! Don't say that again!" He yelled at me and I backed up scared. He took a deep breath "I-I'm sorry..." he furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm calling a pack meeting," he said getting up texting every. I turned over and cried into my hands, curling my tail up into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek's POV**

_It's about midnight..._ I think to myself and look at my mate, he is curled up into a ball crying.

**Pack Chat:**  
Me: Urgent! Meet me at the secret lake,

Scott:  Is everything ok?

Liam: ^^^

Me: Just meet me there... it has to do with Stiles

Lydia: Ok, is he hurt?

Isaac: ^^^

Jackson: Why would I need to meet you there for Stilinski? I hate the boy

Scott: Just meet us there...

Jackson: Fine

\--  
"When we get outside make us invisible..." I told him after I pick him up by the tail slinging his torso over my shoulder. I can feel Stiles fold his arms and pout so I softly smile remembering me calling him a Mermaid and him getting upset. We make it outside and he makes us invisible, I begin to run to the secret lake I told them to meet us at.

When we got close Stiles began to scream in pain and make us not invisible anymore, I could now see why he was doing this. His tail has split into two and is forming legs again, I try to take his pain away. "o-ok..." Stiles said bashfully cause he was back in human form and was naked, I blushed sitting him down and I took off my shorts helping him put them on. We walk seething this that most of the pack is already there, Lydia and Allison are the only ones not here. "Why are you in your boxers?" Lydia asked walking out of the woods.

"I'll explain things... I brought you here because I figured you would like to swim around..." I knelt down and told him, he faked a confused face right after an evil one. "He can't swim..." Scott said like he it was obvious, Stiles faked being ashamed as the pack chuckled. Scott gasped and squinted  walking up to him, "why are you so beaten up?" He ran to him trying to inspect him.  "D-Derek got mad and pushed me down the stairs..." he hid behind a furious Scott, "He did what?" He looked at me and I glared at Stiles. "He's lying! He doesn't want you guys to know what he is..." I defended myself, "What the hell are you talking about!?" Scott stepped closer angrily, "He is a human! A fragile human that can't heal when you push him down steps!" Scott punched me and I growled. "Oh really?!" I yelled in his face and snatched up Stiles running towards the water "H-he's trying to drown me!" Stiles cried clinging onto me trying to stay out of the water as I go deeper in. "Derek! What is wrong with you?!" Isaac backed up Scott who was chasing after us. I quickly dunked him into the water and he immediately started transforming, his legs fused together and my shorts ripped off. Stiles knitted his eyebrows together and looked around ashamed, "I-it's ok Stiles... we won't hurt you," I tried to calm him down because he was worrying too much. Scott and Isaac immediately stopped and the rest of the pack ran over to see in awe. I regretted putting the poor boy through this because he turned red and started bawling his eyes out "I-I'm sorry Stiles... calm down," I said softly and soothingly.

Stiles weakly gets out of my arms and wraps his arms around me, I so the same around his small waist and rest his head on my chest. "Y-you're a mermaid?" Scott asked confused, "Merman..." Stiles muttered into my chest and I chuckled a bit. I could hear some of them flinging off their clothes, I looked down at his gorgeous tail. The lake water is clear and illuminated by the moonlight, his tail is a deep maroon and has is a sapphire iridescent color in the light. I could smell Fear, sadness, embarrassment, and guilt from Stiles. Scott came in closer and Stiles looked at him "A-are you mad at me?" Stiles asked sniffling, "Of course not buddy..." Scott said sincerely and then Stiles tackled in a hug and Scott was taken back chuckling.  Stiles looked at all of the pack looking at him in awe, and worry he had wanted to take the attention off of this. So he lifted his tail up "Woah... it's so pretty, can I touch it?" Liam asked shyly. It was right in front of his face and I smile because I know what stiles is gonna do. Liam reached out to pet his fin but Stiles slammed it down in the water, making a large clapping noise and an even bigger splash. "Ugh, not cool Stilinski..." Jackson looked down at his soaking wet clothes and Yeezy's, "Stiles my phone!" Lydia squealed. Liam giggled and pounced on top of Stiles faking to attack him, Stiles grinned and wrapped his arms around Liam in a hug as the friends he splashed was stripping and getting ready to get him back. He squeezed Liam and rolled his body around and seconds later they were at the body of the lake.

**Stiles POV**  
I smiled at Liam looking around holding his breath and plugging his nose, "Here you dork," I chuckled. I focused on the magic I hadn't used in awhile, the transcendent parts of my fins and my eyes glow sapphire. I take his finger away from his nose and quickly put it in my mouth, I blow air in his nose from the core of me. "now you can breathe and talk under water for at least an hour," I smile and he glares at me, "really?" He tested it out and then he squeaked happily. "Yeah really cool," I scoffed deciding to show off, "Watch this," I smile. I let go of him and then swim around in a circle making a little cyclone, I then swim up to the surface getting momentum to jump high in the air and I did a backflip. I fall back into the water and tail around slowing myself down hearing cheers from my friends. "I'm gonna go get them and we can have some fun down here," I smiled at him and he nodded.

"That was really cool buddy," Scott smiled and I look to see Derek walking out of the water, I tell them to keep quiet and I swim to Derek and jump on him catching him off guard and dunking him under. I press our lips together and blow my magic into his mouth and his body tenses up. We surfaced and we heard everyone laughing, "What's so funny?" Derek said red in the face. "We were laughing at how little-delicate-147-pound Stiles could dunk an alpha werewolf," Jackson said holding his stomach. Derek lowly growled but they didn't stop laughing. I decide to go over to Jackson "Pick me up if I'm so delicate and light..." I fold my arms and he cockily smiles. He put one arm under my back and the other under my tail, he tries lifts me out of the water but failed.

After Jackson embarrassed himself I used my magic on everyone, I got to Scott and Isaac last. "Is this your mermaid magic?" He had to fit the Spongebob reference in and I chuckled. "W-wait..." Isaac said when I was about to use my magic on him, "I-I can't swim," He said embarrassed. "that's ok... I'll help you, but after I do this you can breathe underwater for an hour, you can't drown," I told him and he still looked at me with fear. "it's ok, I'll help you too," Scott told him and he seemed to cheer up.

"Hey... are you gonna come play?" I asked when I saw Derek sitting on the bay, "I don't play..." he said folding his arms grumpily. I make a little puppy dog face and he groans getting up, my eyes trail down to the huge bulge in his wet boxer so I awkwardly look away. He comes in and looks around, That was some kiss back there wasn't it?" He asked me blushing. "What kiss?" I asked and he scoffed, "underwater..." he said and I rolled my eyes because he was mistaking me using magic for a kiss. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me closer "l-let's take slow... ok?" I asked and he nodded understanding. Isaac comes out of nowhere giggling and fake attacked us.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 Days Later_   
**Stiles POV**

It's been a couple days since I've had my tail back, it's been a wave of emotions. I guess since I haven't really swam as much as I did a couple nights ago, so I wore myself out. "Hey buddy... wake up," Scott gently woke me up, I've been sleeping in his bed with him cause I've been having nightmares. I look at the clock "S-sorry..." it's 2 in the afternoon, "it's ok, you've been sleep deprived for like 2 weeks. Get dressed, I want to go eat," he scratched the back of his neck, I nodded and then went into my room and got dressed.

I threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie, "So where do you wanna eat?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I grab my keys "I'm driving," he told me and I nodded studying him, "Are you mad at me?" I asked and he quickly shook his head. "Come on, I'll drive us to the diner," he told me and I got in the jeep.

I stared out of the window noticing that it was looking like it was going to storm, "I hope it doesn't rain..." I said shifting in my seat. The pack and I gathered that if water touched me, my tail forms... which forming legs back is so uncomfortable by the way. "Scott this isn't the way to the diner?" I said confused and he looked at me guiltily, I look and we're pulling into the parking lot of Deaton's office. "Do you have to pick up something?" I asked him, "I-I'm sorry, Derek is making me do this," he said to me looking like it was affecting him.

I look down at my feet "D-do I have to? It makes me really uncomfortable when people stare at it... and it hurts when I form legs again," I give him puppy dog eyes but he hasn't budging. We get out of the jeep and walk in, Deaton seemed surprised to see us "Hey boys," he smiled. I looked at Scott, "We need to talk to you, Stiles wants to show you something," he said and I look down at my feet. He looks at me "It doesn't look like he wants to show me... it's fine if you don't want to Stiles," He said soothingly, "J-just lock the doors," I rub my forearm awkwardly. He nodded and before he locked the back door Derek ran in.

They all turn to face me "Are you sure you want to show me? Or are they making you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I know he can probably help me and he will probably know a lot about mermaids. I couldn't form words so I look down to see a dog bowl of water and dog food, I sit down so I don't fall over and stick my hand in the bowl of water. I moan uncomfortably when my legs fuse together, but shortly after my tail is there. "Woah..." Deaton said with wide eyes and I avoid eye contact, Derek and Scott look at each other and come over. The get on each side of me and pick me up sitting me on the table.

"Stiles is a mermaid, he as always been but he lied to us until a couple days ago," Scott said "merman..." I mutter under my breath. "As he should have... you're a very smart boy, even if you didn't mean to be smart," Deaton told me and we all looked at him confused. "Mermaid are endangered... there's probably like 250 left," Deaton told me and I become scared, Derek squeezes my hand "I won't let anything happen to you, neither will the pack," he told me and Scott agreed. "May I?" He wanted to touch my tail and I nodded, he lifted my tail up with the help from me, eyeing it fascinated.

"Stiles you don't know how careful you need to be..." he began to tell me but saw that I was terrified, "Y-you need to tell me, I can handle it," I told him. "Do you know what your tail means?" He asked me and I shook my head, "It means you are a descent of royalty, and reflects a sapphire color which means your very powerful," he told me. "Royalty? Me? My parents and I live with the normal merfolk, and then I was placed in foster homes," I said and they looked at me with sympathy. "You might have false memories... if you really focus you can determine if there where memories planted in your mind or not," he informed me, "Yeah... he knows about that all too well," Scott muttered and I fold my tail up hugging it. "H-how powerful am I?" I asked, "Most merfolk with magic has a regular iridescent reflection to their tails, but you have a sapphire one. It means that you spent a long time traveling in the deep sea, which is the place you can pick up powers easily when you're young. As for your born powers, you can control nature," he told me.

"Do mermaids have mates?" Derek asked and I looked up to him, "They can... but they are very alluring, that's why they get mixed up with the legends of sirens," he told Derek. "Oh... well my wolf is telling me Stiles is my mate," he told Deaton and Scott looked at us with a confused look. "How do mermaids even mate?" He asked not even shyly, I covered my face "Dude ew... don't talk about that around me, he's like my brother," Scott plugged his ears and I smiled that he hasn't totally disowned me. Deaton chuckled going into another room, "Here, I have a mermaid book, they are actually my favorite supernatural," he said. "I can make you something to help you with shifting, but until then would you like me to help you with your powers?" He asked and I nodded smiling. "Great... Be careful Stiles, ok? You're worth a lot," he told me, "Thank you," I told him and hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stiles POV**

"I'll be in the jeep..." Scott told me when my legs came back after giving me some clothes, "What was that about?" Derek asked after Scott left. "I don't know..." I lied putting on my pants quickly before Derek could see me naked. "You know I'm a werewolf right?" He scoffed at me lying, "Fine... I told him I lies to him and planted false memories in him," I said ashamed. The pants brought me doesn't at all match my hoodie, it didn't get destroyed since I just have a tail. I look back to him and he looked confused "Do you want me to talk to him... you were just scared, you didn't know what to do," he folded his arms. "No it's fine, I'll text you... maybe you could take me out later?" I asked bashfully and he physically lit up, "Yeah, I'd like that," his face went red.  
  
  


I climb sheepishly in the passenger seat and Scott looks over to my sighing, "Buddy, I'm not mad at you... I told you that already," he said pulling out of the parking lot. "it doesn't seem like it, I'm sorry for lying to you and planting memories in your mind," I fold my arms and look at him with puppy dog eyes. "I-I don't know how I feel about that, I've already found out how we actually met, I just don't want you to lie to me again," he sighed.

"How'd you do that?" I asked curiously, "A couple days ago I had a dream where I found you on the beach when we were like 12, it seemed way too real to be a dream," he shrugged and my eyes widened and I shook my head. "What?" He asked me concerned and "I-I've been having nightmares about me when I was younger... with my mom, do you think it was real?" I start shaking and pulled into the house driveway. "it's ok Stiles, if it is real you're safe now... tell me about it," he told me and I knit my eyebrows together. "It's hard to explain..." I told him hesitating to grab his hand, I focus on the nightmare that I've been having and our surroundings faded.

_I open my eyes and Scott was staring at me confused, I look to the left and point. We are in a bedroom, it looked really fancy and there_ _was_ _this little kid and his mom looking in the mirror. The lady has a rich royal blue tail, and the boy had an iridescent tail. "S-she's my mom," I told Scott and he looks at me confused "She's really pretty... is that you?" He asked and I nodded._ _A_ _royal guard rushed into the room and my mom pushed me behind her tail. "What's happening? I can't understand what they are saying," he told me, "J-just watch," he said looking down not wanting to watch._

_The lady looked at the guard terrified "Baby... swim to the humans with this man, D-don't look back," I translated my mom to Scott. The little kid started to cry backing up to the wall not wanting to go and_ _a_ _man grabbed my quickly wrapping me in his arms and swimming out of the window. "I'm so sorry Stiles," he told me, "It's not done..." I let tears down my cheek as a strange man came into the room. The lady turned around and we got a full glimpse of her, she looked sick and tired. "Awe... Claudia_ _,_ _looks like you haven't been taken care of yourself... let me take the boy off your hands," I translated. The man had a pure black tail and it was torn up, he had muscles and tattoos as well as hair that touched his waist, he also had a large sword behind him. Mom glares at him "You'll never find him, David," I close my eyes because I know what comes next. The man throws the sword and_ _it_ _goes through my mom, and she screams in pain as she's thrown back into the wall. The man swims over to her ripping the sword out of her, and starts sawing off her tail with her still being alive. I couldn't take the crunching and screams of her so I curl up into a ball and let go of Scott_

"Hey..." he quickly said and then picked me up, "I-its just a nightmare," he pats my back and rocks me. He sighed and held me protectively, "I-it wasn't a dream... it was real. The guard saved me and took my memories away, but he abandoned me in Beacon City Beach..." I said remembering now. "Stiles I-I'm so so sorry," he rested his head on top of mine as I bawled onto his chest. 

_\--That Night--_  
Derek picked me up at 9 to go watch a movie, "I'm sorry about your nightmares... Scott told me," he said carefully and I awkwardly nodded. "I'm not really in a movie mood..." I said looking at the ground, he squeezed my hand "that's fine, do you wanna swim?" He asked and I quickly shake my head. "Why not? You were so happy the other night," he asked, "I-I need to be careful, I don't want to get sawed in half," I stuttered and Derek immediately pulled over. "Stiles, believe me when I tell you, I will tear anyone apart if they remotely look at you rudely, not to mention if they get hostile," he looked at me sincerely. I knit my eyebrows together and nod my head, "I would like to swim..." I told him and he nodded.

We parked in his lofts parking lot and then walked towards the secret lake, "I would like to eventually swim in the ocean... but it's too dangerous," I state. "I will get a private beach house and the pack can come to if you want... we could probably even go to my families beach house," he told me. "is it private?" I asked, "Yes it is... you have to go like hours till you see a human's house, it's sort of a secret supernatural beach," he told me and I gasp. "Are you talking about Dragon Beach?" I asked and he smiled and nodded, "It's so hard to get a house there!" I said excitedly. "I know, that's why I haven't sold the house," he smiled. "Is it true it has black sand?" I asked and he nodded, "I-I actually think your old kingdom is close to there..." he told me and I stopped and looked up at him.

"The City of Aenon?" Derek asked and I nodded "that was our city... how did you know that? I just now remembered," I asked curiously. "That mermaid book Deaton gave me showed pictures of mermaids and tells where they could be from. Mermaids with red tails are rare... especially with your color," he told me. "What about blacktails?" I asked, "It means they were rejected from the kingdoms, when they are thrown in jail they get their tails tainted as punishment if they committed treason," he explained

I held his hand and we continued walking "how much did you read?" I asked, "the whole thing... plus to other books," he said and I giggled. "I didn't find what I was looking for, though," he said sadly, "what was that?" I asked. "How to have sex with you..." he chuckled and I blushed. "You have to take a wild Stiles out on dates and give him cuddles first," I said giggling and he squeezed his arms around me.

"I kinda knew we were coming back here a lot, so I made the area safer. I got the same stuff that they have at Dragon beach from Deaton," he told me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused, "They have this thing similar to mountain ash, but you can control who comes through. After you do that you set it on fire and the area inside of the line becomes invisible to other Supernatural and Humans," he explain, "That's so cool!" I said looking at the lake. "How big did you make the area?" I asked, "around the lake, and over there around my old house," he said. He had set up some lights around the area and in the distance, I could see the old Hale house, "I didn't even notice that last night," I said. "I'm going to ask the pack to help rebuild it with me, would you like that?" He asked, "Would I move in with you?" I asked bashfully. "Yes you would... if you want to, I'll even ask if the pack wants to move in," he told me and I smiled, "I-I think I would like that," I told him and he grinned.

"Don't look ok? I don't want to ruin these pants," I warned him and he nodded, I quickly stripped my clothes off and jumped into the water. I tense up uncomfortably while I form my tail and then I wave it around in the cold spring water in the lake. I look up at Derek and he had changed into some swimming shorts, "I usually swim nude... but you're welcome," he said with an annoyed undertone because he hates swimming shorts. "This is me using my magic... not kissing you, ok..." I fold my arms glaring at him. He sat down in the water next to me and I blew my magic in his mouth for him to be able to breathe underwater. I go to pull away but he pulls me into his lap and holds me, putting his large hand behind my ear and he slid his tongue into my mouth and kissed me.

We pulled away so he could breathe and I look at him studying his face, "I guess you could say that kiss was magical..." he said and I laughed hard because it caught me off guard, Derek isn't the joke type. Our faces got closer our eyes both glow, his red eyes looking into my sapphire eyes. "M-my wolf wants to say hello," he said a bit unconfident, I nodded smiling "I actually think when you're in your wolf form it's really sexy," I blush looking down at his neck. He chuckled "It's different, though," he smiled and I look up to him confused. Soon wolf ears pop out of his head and a fluffy tail out of his lower back, I giggle "awe! So cute!" I pet his black furry ears and he folds his arms looking at me grumpily. I kiss his nose and his ears perk up, "why don't Scott and them look like this?" I asked. "Because they don't have a good relationship with their wolfs yet, and I can control if he comes out. It would be embarrassing if I was trying to beat up another werewolf and I get ears and a tail," he chuckled.

He looked down at my body, he strokes my tail and he ran his fingers on some of the lone scales on my torso. "You're so beautiful..." he told me and I blush, the moonlight looks good against my dark tail and porcelain skin. "Watch this... I learned how to do it in the bathtub last night," I charged up my tail, in between the spaces of my scales illuminated a sapphire color. "It was much smaller but," I stop to focus my mind. I pick up a ball of water about the size of a car and made it glow the same color as his alpha eyes. "woah... that's so cool," he smiled looking up to it. "I can make it boil or making into ice," I lifted two fingers up and it formed into an ice ball, and then I put my fingers down sending it flying into the trees. It was faster than I was imagining, it knocked down one of the trees "Oops... sorry, I didn't mean to," I said surprised that I knocked a fully grown evergreen tree down. "Woah... you store a lot of power in that little body..." he told me surprised as well. "That's right... better not mess with me," I tease him, "I would never do anything to harm you..." he said not catching on. "I know... it was a joke," I told him.

He smiled at me and he showed me an emotion I've never seen from him, affection, he started to nuzzle my neck with his head and I giggled. He delicately caressed the gills on my side a little curious, and then felt my slightly webbed hands. "other merfolk have larger webs... I don't know why I have smaller ones," I told him what I have been wondering for years.

"Is this lake water different than the ocean?" He asked me and I nodded, "Way different... it's sort of harder to breathe but I'll get used to it. Salt water I can move faster, breathe better," I told him. "You're more powerful in it too... I read that salt water merfolk is more powerful than fresh water," he told me. "There's fresh water merfolk?" I asked and he nodded, "You'll have to inform me on what the books say... I don't really like to read, I like pictures," I chuckle and cuddle his side.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wednesday_  
 **Stiles POV**  
It's almost been a month since I told... well more like was outed, as a mermaid. It's been challenging but we have gotten closer, Derek has even let his wolf come out around the other pack members. I've been giving them swimming lessons when they take breaks from helping Derek rebuild his house. We are planning to go to this secret Supernatural beach called 'Dragon Beach' in a couple days, it will be the week before spring break. We planned to go then because the beach maybe won't be that crowded, Derek said it wouldn't be that crowded anyway.

"Stilinski! are you even listening to me?!" Coach Finstock got in my face and took me out of my daydreaming, "Yeah..." I folded my arms and muttered under my breath. "That's what I thought! Now everyone read chapter 20 in your textbooks," he rolled his eyes and blew his whistle. He went to sit down and I hid my hand as I focus on moving his chair, he goes to sit down but his chair rolled to the other side of the room sending him to fall on the floor. The class chuckled and Scott lightly hit me on the back, "You did that didn't you?" He whispered "I plead the 5th," I muttered still bitter slightly grinning.

The dismissal bell rang and we packed up and headed outside, "Ugh... can it be Friday already?" I groaned. Scott smiled but then his face freaked out as we turned the corner where the water fountains are, _Fuck..._ I wasn't even paying attention. The fountain either doesn't have enough pressure or too much, lucky me it was to much pressure today. It splashed me in the face and I frantically tried to find somewhere to hide. Scott grabs my arm and drags me to the janitors closet locking the door behind us.

"Shit..." he coward down annoyed with myself, this is the third time this has happened. "It's ok buddy, you'll get a hold of it soon, c'mon," he said as he picked me up. "What?" I asked confused and widened my eyes, we usually wait until I dry and then I grab my spare shorts. "We can go to the Hale Vault while we wait," he told me and I nodded. I grab what was left of my favorite pair of jeans, and my phone beside it. I texted the pack to meet us in the vault if they wanted to.

Derek had put some of his old furniture placed in here and a mini fridge down here, incase of an emergency like this or we needed a break from school. When we turned the corner we saw the vault door with Isaac outside, "I've been in here since 3rd period," he said rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. We closed the vault door and then soon the pack filled in, even Derek snuck down here. "Isaac, why have you been in here?" I asked concerned, "Tired... I've been helping Derek all night with the house," he said and I saw Derek glare at him. "Derek! Give the poor boy a break," I said and Derek pouted, from the corner of my eye I saw Isaac silently cheer but when I looked at him he fakes a pouty face. "You need to stop missing so much school, ok? You need to graduate with us," I told him and he looked down ashamed and nodded. I waved him over to sit by me and he did. Scott, Jackson, and Derek got up to play pool, I grab a blanket so I'm not exposed when I form legs.

"So that means we can't skip school tomorrow and Friday to go-" Liam started to ask but Derek ran to cover his mouth. "Wait what was he going to say?" I asked, Derek glares at me so I return it back to him. "It was a surprise..." he grumped, "well I hate surprises... tell me," I scoffed. "I rented a mini bus and was going to take us to Dragon Beach tonight," he told me and I lit up, "What's Dragon beach?" Isaac and a couple other members asked. "It's a mystery," I told them winking at Derek still wanting him to have the satisfaction of the surprise. Everyone turns to Liam for an explanation, "What? I just overheard Derek planning it with Scott," He shrugs. Everyone turned their attention to Scott but he ignored it taking a pool stick and took his turn.

Soon enough I painfully lost my tail and formed legs, "There has to be a less painful way for you to do that..." Derek tried sounding unworried. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose..." I said putting on my boxers and pants. "So can we go to a Dragon Beach tonight?" Isaac asked, "Isaac it's not even a place, it's not pulling up on Google," Lydia laughed thinking she was right. I look up to see Derek and everyone looking at me with hope to skip school, "Fine... but if you guys get held back a year I don't want to hear it..." I fold my arms and they cheered piling hugs on top of me.

I giggled and swatted them away, some of the pack chatted on what they were gonna pack, and others theories on what Dragon Beach is, and then the three back to the pool game. I get up and walk over to watch, "Everyone will have fun babe... relax," Derek sensed my anxiety and pulled me into a hug kissing me. The girls squealed high pitched and Derek rolled his eyes, I covered my face blushing. That's the first time he had kissed or showed any affection towards me in front of the pack. "Can I try?" I asked "Sure... don't mess up my winning streak though Stilinski," Jackson glared at me handing me his pool stick letting me take his turn. "Have you played before? Want me to help?" Derek asked, "I haven't before and Nah, I'm good, I've been observing," I said and then find the cue ball. "Hit the 8 ball in," Scott told me mischievously laughing, "Don't you dare! We're stripes," Jackson told me. I get lined up take my hit and it sends the cue ball into three balls, and then two striped balls fly into the pockets.

Jackson cockily laughed and I smiled, Scott and Derek looked at me surprised. "Did you 'cheat'," Scott glares at me and I fold my arms, "No I didn't... I don't have enough control of my magic yet, it would have sent the balls al over the place," I said only lying a little bit, I did use a little magic. "Your turn sourwolf," I turn to Derek and slap him on the butt making him blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be like a road trip-fluffy-awesomeness chapter:) if you like it I have like an entire vacation Pack Mom Stiles story called Paw-cation:) enjoy the chapter!

**Stiles POV**  
"Did you get your inhaler?" I asked Scott, we came to the house after about two hours in the vault. "No dude, I haven't needed it in a while," he rolled his eyes, I still grabbed it just in case. I was packed in like 30 minutes because I don't have that much stuff, that's why Scott and I waited so long after Lydia and the rest went to pack. Scott rolled his eyes at his phone "Lydia keeps calling Derek and I asking us if she needed fancy clothes or really fancy clothes," he chuckled

We all met at Derek's old house, it's really coming together. They have the outside almost totally rebuilt, They replaced all the rotten and burned wood with concrete on the foundation and another material for the walls other than wood because Derek didn't want it to burn down again. Isaac was helping Derek with the porch while we waited for the rest to come, "Derek Andrew Hale! You're working Isaac to death," I yelled at him. "It's fine Stiles, it's only for an hour or something," Isaac chuckled, "My middle name isn't Andrew..." Derek mumbled to himself.

I walk over to them while Scott loaded out stuff on the bus, I took the hammer and nails away from Isaac and pointed him to go to the bus. "What do you think you're doing?" Derek raised an eyebrow, he hasn't even let me touch anything to help with the house. "I'm part of the pack... I wanna help too," I shrugged and observed how they were building it. Derek gave Isaac nails and a hammer while he used screws and a power drill... _lazy_ I thought to myself. "You're my little princess... you're not allowed to help with building things," Derek half joked and I folded my arms after he took the thing away from me. "Oh god... should we start digging a grave for Derek?" Scott asked Isaac.

Derek got a wood plank and placed it next to the last one he had done. I focus and levitate 10 planks following the pattern him and Isaac were doing. "What's going on? Liam asked getting out of Jackson's car, "Derek just called Stiles his princess, and told him he wasn't allowed to help," Scott said basically watching with imaginary popcorn. Derek hadn't noticed I was building to, I stole some of his screws and used my mind to screw them in to be sturdy. When he was done with his one plank he turned around confused to see I had almost finished the porch. He tested my planks to see is they were wobbly but they were more sturdy than his, he tested his and they wobbled. "Move aside," I said and fixed his while Scott, Isaac, and Jackson snickered. "Fine... that's the only thing you're helping with..." He folded his arms, "We'll see..." I said glaring at him and helped Liam and Jackson with their bags.

_-2 hours later-_

We are all finally packed in the bus, Lydia took forever to pack. I even helped Derek paint the porch and helped board some of the floors in the house. Derek had a tarp over the house and he put everything in the shed so if it rains it won't get ruined. We all got in the car and it was nice that Derek had gotten the bus. There were 12 seats so some could lay out but mostly we had to sit regularly.

We got on the interstate before someone asked "How long is the drive?", "2 days," Derek said and we all widened our eyes. "Um... excuse me?" I asked, "2 days... it's in Florida," Derek shrugged _wow... I wasn't mentally prepared for this trip._ It took about an hour before we got used to it, Derek was wearing sound canceling headphones because we were being too loud. "He's such a grump..." I rolled my eyes and they chuckled with me, "I heard that..." Derek growled and I stuck my tongue out at him. "How did you hear that?" Scott giggled, "it's broken," he rolled his eyes and we laughed.

I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably "You ok?" Isaac asked me, "yeah... it's just my legs hurting me," I said. I saw Isaac look at Derek and nod, he pull something out of his bag. I felt water squirt onto my forehead from his water gun, as my pants rip and my tail flops onto the floor I slowly blink annoyed. "Why?" I sighed "Derek told me to when you got uncomfortable," he shrugged and I looked at him, "mermaids aren't supposed to have legs... you would be in an extremely pain if you sat down for 2 days on the bus," he told me. I noticed at I was a lot more comfortable, I know it's like midnight but I still grab a blanket out of my back and cover up my tail. Isaac looked around seeing that most everyone was asleep and all of the seats were taken up, "you can lay your tail on me if you want to go to sleep," he told me. "You sure? It will make your lap slimy," I warned, "yeah it will be fine," he smiled.

I got a pillow and then propped it under the window, I twist my body laying on top of Isaac's lap. I accidentally hit Liam in the face with my fin, he woke up startled "Sorry..." I giggled and he wiped off his face. I didn't realize my tail would be that long so I tucked it behind Isaac, "I always wanted a Beta Fish," Isaac teased. He was referring to how my tail and fins looked like a beta fish's tail, I chuckled and punched his shoulder.

_The next day_

I woke with it and the sun was in my face, I turned to the side and I still had my tail. "Good morning," Isaac chuckled and Liam, Lydia, and Scott smiled to me. "What time is it?" I asked "6 P.M." Scott chuckled and I widened my eyes, "I almost slept for a whole day?" I said confused and they nodded. "You're a heavy sleeper," I heard Derek mumble above me and I jumped, I didn't even realize I was laying my head on his lap. "You missed the girls squealing and taking pictures of us," Derek muttered repositioning pillow behind his neck.

"Who's driving?" I leaned up and saw Lydia looking back at me in the mirror and wave, "We switched like 30 minutes ago," he told me. "He said we're going faster than he thought," Isaac said excited, "We're in Georgia," Scott smiled. I notice my shirt was half up exposing my lower stomach and my gills. "You were having trouble breathing," Isaac told me and I nodded. "When my family and I would come down here and it would take forever because we would fight, have a lot of bathroom breaks, and sometimes we would even rent hotels on the way down," Derek said lightly smiling at the memories. I smile up at him and then wrap my arms around his neck and try to lift myself onto his lap. He quickly helped me and then we quickly kissed, the pack cooed "What!? What am I missing?" Lydia whined. "Don't worry, I took a snap of it," Allison said proud of herself.

I felt myself starting to dry, Isaac must have kept squirting me with the water gun. I quickly cover myself "Um... I'm out of water," Isaac looked at me sorry. I haven't had my tail for this long in a while so it was a sharp pain when I formed my legs. Derek tried taking my pain away but the pain shocked him, I guess I'm used to the pain so I don't realize how intense it is. When he tried to take it away again it had already gone away, "Sorry..." Derek said sheepishly.

I looked around to see if I had a spare pair of pants but we hand it in the storage trunk on the outside of the bus. "Does anyone have spare clothes I can wear?" I asked, Scott went to look in his bag but Allison stopped him. "I do..." she mischievously grinned and handed me a thong and a miniskirt. I looked at it and the back of the pack evilly grinning, "You expect me to wear that? Scott, you have some clothes right?" I whined. "No..." he smiled lying and I groan grabbing the clothes from her. I look up to Derek "You don't have anything I-" I started to ask but he quickly shook his head, I could tell he was going to like it. I sighed a quickly put it on under the blanket and go in the middle of Derek and Isaac in the seat crossing my arms. "Well? We don't get to see?!" Lydia yelled and I shook my head.

Allison and Derek looked at each other evilly grinning and before I knew it he held my arms back and she took away my blanket. "I hate you guys..." I mumble as they laugh, "Damn! You look better in that than she does," Scott said and Allison punched him. "Well... it is kinda true," She admitted and Derek picked me up placing me in between the window and him. "You're way lighter without your tail," he stated and they wrapped his arms around me. The pack started taking pictures so I tried to hide behind Derek, and I try to pick up is leg and wiggle myself under him hiding that I was wearing a skirt. I hated it because it was making them think I was delicate again, "relax Stiles, we're just teasing," Scott chuckled. "Delete the pictures," I mutter and they all cling to their phones. Derek slides down a bit and turns on his side a bit covering me up with his body, "Go back to sleep with me..." he said. I look up at him still a litter bitter but his aura calmed me down, I felt loved and comforted with him so I snuggle into his side.

_Welcome to Key Largo_

"Derek..." I heard someone whisper so I look up to see Derek swat at them and he mumbled. "Derek, you told me to wake you up when we got to the Key Largo..." Lydia slapped him on the side, quickly leaned up bringing me with him protectively in his arms. He looked outside to see that we were at a gas station and the signs saying Key Largo, "Besides... I don't know where to go to from here," she said still whispering, I look at my phone and it's 3 in the morning. "You take my spot and I'll take yours," she said and Derek nodded, he lightly sat me down and I stretch and some of my joints crack. I heard Lydia squeal a little when she saw me in the skirt so I rolled my eyes, Isaac woke up confused when Derek left and Lydia came to sat down.

"I'll have to give you a makeover when we get to Dragon Beach," she whispered and then wrapped her arms around me mimicking how Derek was holding me. "Can I sit by the window?" Isaac asked and I nodded, Lydia and I slid down while Isaac got by the window and I whimper uncomfortably. I have pain shooting all through my body and everyone woke up to see if I was ok. "We have about 3 more hours ok? Do you want to get out and walk around?" Derek asked me walking back.

He helped me out and as soon as we opened the wind of outside hit my legs I widened my eyes, "W-wait, hand me the blanket," whined as he guided me out of the bus lightly laughing. "it will be ok, no one is here anyway," he laughed enjoying this, my face grew red. It was like having to learn how to walk all over again, but Derek helped me and held onto me so I wouldn't fall down. I saw some of the pack recording this so I rolled my eyes, Scott and Isaac walked out of the bus. "We're going to go fill up the water gun, " they said sleepily and we nodded. I took a deep breath and smiled, "There's the beach over there," Derek smiled. "I know... the air here is so nice and salty," I said as some of the air clung to my skin and we continued to walk.

When we got back in the bus Isaac and my seats were taken up by Lydia, so we said down with Scott. I wasn't even remotely tired because I slept most of the ride, I got under my blanket and took of Allison's clothes so I don't break them when I form my tail.

_Welcome to Dragon Beach_

"Ready guys?!" Derek smiled visibly happy and we took a right off the interstate, we drive through the barrier. The trees were different from anything I had seen, It sort of looked like we were in a tropical forest. We awed and looked at the beautiful area, we drive into like this toll booth thing. "Guys we have to get out for a minute," Derek smiled running down the aisle after putting the bus in park. He picked me up and I wrapped my tail in the blanket.

We go into the toll office and the ladies working at the desk smiled at us friendly. "We haven't had visitors for a while! Look over there at the brochures and we will find you an amazing rental house," The lady smiled. "We're not visitors, I'm a resident but we haven't been here in a while," Derek smiled. The lady took a marker and gasped "Oh you're Talia's little boy!? You don't remember me do you?" She chuckled and Derek gave her a friendly smile at her and shook his head. "Talia and I would watch you while your father and siblings would play in the water," she smiled at the memory. She drew circles on our wrists, in the circle is the pack symbol. Derek's and Scotts glow red like their eyes. Jackson, Liam, Isaacs glew a gold color, Allison's didn't glow but it still had the pack symbol on it, Lydia's was black and it had glitter in it though, and them mine was a metallic Rose Gold. The lady gasped "a mermaid... it's been years since one was here, welcome," She got up and bowed to me. I blushed hiding my face behind Derek's neck as the rest of the people bowed down to me... I don't know how I feel about that.

"Please sit and make yourselves at home while I register your members, I'll get someone to go clean up your house for you as well." I heard her say and Derek say 'thank you,'. We sit in the waiting area, "See... you are a Mermaid Princess to someone else other than Derek," Jackson teased and most of the pack laughed when I punched him in the shoulder. "your probably about to dry again," Derek told me getting up taking me over to the waterfall and I wet my head in the koi pond.

"Whats that?" I asked pointing to a board with species and number, "That's all of the species in the world, and the first number is how many are at Dragon Beach," he told me walking over to it. 125/250 Dragons were the top of the board, 103/3M Werewolves was under it. I touched the arrow to look at the next page and saw 1/90 Merfolk and got sad, "That's why they were bowing down to me," I said and Derek kissed me on the forehead. I hit the next page and it said _Banned Species from Dragon Beach._

_Aliens ?_   
_Angels 150_   
_Minotaurs 3m_   
_Darachs 2_   
_Ghostriders 6_   
_Kanimas 6_   
_Sirens 400_   
_Were-Lions 3,000_

"Wait... I thought that sirens and merfolk were the same things," I asked Derek and he shook his head, "Sirens are evil... they are worst than Nogitsune" he said and I nodded.

_An hour later_

We left the office like 45 minutes ago and we were driving to the house, quite anxiously may I add. We were so over being on the bus, we just wanted to jump out and get on the beach. We saw some dragons on the beach, and some other species we couldn't recognize as well. The city was like an old 1950s beach town, but the beach was so cool. The sky was orange because it was just morning still, the ocean water was clear blue, there were Hills and mountain out in the water, and the sand was onyx.

"We're here!" Derek said eagerly and we all cheered as he parked in the driveway of a 2 story beach house. Those forest trees were all over the place though so we couldn't see the beach, and the next neighbor was 3 miles away. This was a werewolf neighborhood so it makes sense it's woodsy and the property is so big. I had dried off about 10 minutes ago and put on Allison's clothes again so I could walk around. We all quickly ran out after Derek turned the bus off, there were cleaning guys some door was unlocked. We ran through the house to the back door to see the beach and we all gasped. The water was clear and the sand was light pink, the water was clear blue, and the sky was an emerald/blue color and there were two suns. I heard someone unlock the door and it was Derek, he was stripping to his underwear and jumped into the ocean. Soon after that we all followed behind him, I tried to hurry while everyone was distracted.

There was no one on the beach for miles because Derek owned his portion, a few fish swam up to me when I formed my tail and I giggled when Scott and Isaac attempted to catch them with their hands. I submerge my entire body and let out a relaxed sigh, the salt water entering my gills for the first time in years was an amazing feeling. Every muscle in my body relaxing and I glided through the water with ease. "ugh Stilinski!" Jackson whined when I splashed him in the face, the salt water was making me confident. I realized Jackson as been the only one I haven't really bonded with beside the whole pool thing. I looked around to see that there were rocks and mountains a couple miles away in the water. I smile mischievously while I jump up to use my magic for him to breath underwater. I grab ahold of him and drag him underwater with me and jet off to the mountain. "What the hell are you doing!?" He tried to seem stern but he laughed a little. I jumped out of the water a little and wrestled with him when we arrived at the hills. We looked at the pack miles away "Wow you can swim that fast?" Jackson asked impressed, "I can in salt water," I bragged. We could hear faint sounds of the pack wanting to come with us, I look at the hill and it looked like a Basalt mound. "stay here, I'll bring the rest," I smiled and he climb onto the rock as I jetted back to the pack.  


End file.
